fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crisis Into Motion
Campaign for the Wicked "Onī-chan!" A young girl with pale-blonde hair and rather extravagant clothing was clinging to the back of an older man, a bishōnen who could be mistaken for a girl from a distance, however, the term "Onī-chan" informed anyone that this was indeed a male. "Onī-chan, let's play a game!" The man raised his hand as he generated a white light which basked the area in its warmth. "Hm? Whaddya mean; a game? Naturally, nothing morbid. Like killin' people. That ain't fun nowadays." "Tag!" The girl grinned. "I want you to play tag with me!" She seemed to be really happy to this man, clinging to him and covering his eyes. Apparently, she had no idea how tag worked. The man sighed. "...Wait, what?" He really, had no idea how to play games. It was a result of his upbringing- being sheltered for most of his life, being unable to actually enjoy himself. "...Tag is?" The moment he mentioned it, all sorts of data flowed into his brain. "Oh, got it. He placed the girl on her own two feet, and suddenly dissapeared, echoing, ,"You've gotta try and find me." "Onī-chan!" The child huffed. "That's hide-and-seek!" She seemed a bit miffed, but she decided she would go around and try to find him anyway, since she'd gotten him to play. "Onīīīī-chan!" She called out as she started to check places like under rocks and such; places no human could actually hide. The man himself was actually...hiding behind a tree. No fancy tricks, no nothing. It wouldn't be fair on such a small child. Well, not behind a tree, but rather, in the branches- simply waiting for her to find her. "Ah, kids. I could never understand 'em, but they're always full of energy." "Onī-chan?" The girl looked around the edge of a tree. "Onī-chan is too good at hiding..." She looked like she was about to frown for a minute, and then saw something white, which attracted her attention. "Ooooh, bunny!" She ran off after the rabbit which was darting away like it's life depended on it. The man looked down; chuckling harmlessly. "I don't think she can focus on more than one thing...Maybe I should just tell her I'm here..." He cursed the fact that she reminded him of somebody who had the attention span of a squirrel on coffee. The girl eventually just saw down, sighing. Her eyes, however, were alight with curiosity as she looked around the forest. Had she completely forgotten that she was playing a game? "Maybe if I take too long, Onī-chan will come find me instead." No. No she had not. The man sighed, "Dammit, stop pulling that face. It makes me want to punt a cat." He made a distinct rustling sound from the tree which he was sitting in- audible enough for her to hear him. "Ah!" She turned, smiling brightly. "I heard rustling! I bet it's a Yiftha!" Whatever the girl had heard, her thoughts were far removed from her caretaker resting in the trees, and yet she started to climb it anyway. "I'm gonna get it!" The man grumbled, "The hell is a Yiftha? Well, yiff means....actually let's not go there." He merely sat in place, waiting for the girl to find her. As the girl reached the branches, she grinned. "Onī-chan! I found you!" She pointed at him excitedly. "You're bad at this game." The man chuckled, "Ah, I guess I am. I was never good at these games, anyway." Truth be told, he had never played games a child- and what he did just then, was based upon information crammed into his head a few moments before. She grinned. "So what do we now know, Onī-chan?" The man patted the spot next to him, telling her, "C'mon, sit up here. The view is just amazing." Honestly, in these past seven years, he didn't even think about doing anything that would raise suspicion from the point of view of the Magic Council- more so just enjoying what he had at the moment. "You ever think, that sometimes life's a lot bigger than what it seems? Like we're one tiny dot on the passage of history." "Onī-chan..." The girl sat on the branch next to the man, resting her head on his shoulder. "Can you make me a lot bigger hamburger?" Her obliviousness could be explained away by her young age at least.